Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Three Little Pigs, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, The Three Caballeros, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules, Lilo & Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen. Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid Jose-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|Jose Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW2.jpg|Fairy Godmother 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW2.jpgCogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghostdog Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Gallery Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World Photos DMW2 - Mickey Happy.png DMW2 - Mickey's Transformed.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg Mickey with his Friends and Mii.jpg Here's Mickey and Friends.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg DMW2 - Mickey with Pals and Mii Dance Show.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Mii and Minnie Mouse - DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg Minnie Mouse and Mii - DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Alice and Friends at the Cafe - DMW2.jpg AIW DF - DMW2 02.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg DMW2 - Mii And Ariel.jpg Mii with Ariel and Friends - DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf and Mii - DMW2.jpg 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Fifer Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2 - Fiddler Pig.jpg|Fiddle Pig DMW2 - Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2 - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW2 - The Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2 - Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2 - Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2 - Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2 - Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2 - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2 - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2 - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2 - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2 - The King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2 - The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2 - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2 - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2 - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2 - Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2_-_Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2 - Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2 - Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton DMW2 - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Dr. Jumba Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba DMW2 - Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2 - Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Disney Worlds *'Castleton' - Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town' - Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland' - Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood' - Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica' - The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island' - Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle' - Frozen's World NEW. Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete 'Three Little Pigs' *Practical Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW *Fiddler Pig NEW 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Geppetto 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid 'The Three Caballeros' *Jose Carioca NEW *Panchito Pistoles NEW 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Shade Card *The Red Heart Card *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' *Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghost Dog 'Hercules' *Hercules *Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow 'Tangled' *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW 'Frozen' *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW *Pabbie NEW *Marshmallow NEW Unused Voices Disney Magical World 2/Unused Voices Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Voice Sounds Disney Magical World 2/Voice Sounds Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Video-games Category:Disney Magical World Games